Las Estrellas
(famously known as ) is a Mexican television network owned by Televisa. It was founded in October 1950 as the XEW-TV signal by Emilio Azcarraga Vidaurreta. On March 21, 1951, it commenced its official broadcast as the second TV channel in Mexico. XEW-TV 1950–1952 Upon its launch, it adopted its first logo that consists of the "XEW TV" wordmark that are together with the italized "Canal" wordmark and a 2-numeral which is inside a circle. 1952–1966 Prior to 1952, XEW-TV introduced a new logo that consists a testcard with two colorbars and a circle with three rings and various stars with some four stripers and also a fat ring with an image of the Planet Earth. The "XEW Television" wordmark appears on the top-left corner and the "Canal" wordmark with the 2 numeral that is inside a circle are placed in the bottom-right corner. With this first logo, the channel began its official broadcast by expanding later to all of Mexico. 1966–1967 Then the logo shows as the "W" station was named as the as of the W Radio. Describing the rounded trapezoid shape with the network name as "CADENA W TV", the two W's have merged variants (outline-only and filled-black colors), and as it showed the wordmark outside of it as "CANAL 2". 1967–1968 The logo consists of the letter W and the number 2 that were formed by an intertwined band. Under it appeared the text 1968–1988 1968–1973 The logo was simply the name "Canal" and the number "2" with the typography as the identification logo on Poster font by Extratype (with a Didot typeface). 1973–1974 When Televisa was founded on January 8, 1973, The number "2" moved inside the sun of the company's logo. 1974–1985 The 1968 logo brought back without the spanish word "CANAL", just it adopt with a number two. El Canal de las Estrellas 1985–1988 XEW-TV 2 adopted the name of El Canal de las Estrellas instead of the slogan, having as its first logo the name of the channel in Brush Script font. The number two moved to the black box with a white outline. This was the final logo with a number of the television channel. 1988–1991 The logo used a star for the first time, this is an Aztec design in gray, in front of it appears the name "El Canal de las Estrellas" in the Harlow Solid font by ITC in blue tones. The ID of the channel began to be carried out in 3D, being the actress and singer Lucía Méndez who appears playing the jingle of the channel, the actors, singers, journalists and Televisa drivers would also appear for the first time in the promotionals, being for many years the main seal of the channel. 1991–1996 1991–1993 On November 4, 1991, a star was released as a logo formed by five elongated rhombuses in golden tones, while the name of the channel appeared in italics. In the identification of the channel the acronym appeared above the name of the channel in typography Times New Roman. In the promotional ones the acronym XEW TV was also used in Typography Book Antiqua. 1993–1994 On January 7, 1993, the tones of the 1991 star logo are changed. The figures appeared in shades of green, blue, violet, red and yellow while the name of the channel in white. The same star was also used as a logo but ahead of an incomplete circle, surrounded by a band and complemented by three triangles. 1994–1995 On September 5, 1994, the logo was a star outlined in orange forward that rotated at the same time as the name text. 1995–1996 In June 1995 the big golden star was in a white circle with the Spanish words "El Canal de las Estrellas" in Times New Roman typography. Describing as a "Star Planet Logo" at the time, with a little red star orbiting as a satellite television network when the channel expanded further outside of Mexico, although it's still a national TV network. In Europe began broadcasting in 1984 based of the name of the American Spanish-language channel "Galavisión", and Latin America by 1992; both are the cable and satellite television channels. 1996–1997 In June of 1996, the logo was made up of golden letters with the Spanish words "El Canal de las Estrellas", but it had 2 variants: at the beginning of the year, in the first semester, a star with 5 yellow peaks was used along with the golden letters adorned with Pre-Hispanic motifs with which different promotional ones dedicated to Mexican culture were made. From July ownards, the star was simplified to a blue one, and with it the promotional ones were more dedicated to daily life in the city. 1997 At the beginning of 1997, the logo was the star formed by five different figures, like the one from 1991, but the name of the channel with Democratica font by Miles Newlyn in lowercase white appears to those used previously. Canal de las Estrellas 1997–2016 On September 15, 1997 adopts the logo that identified the channel for almost 20 years, designed by Pablo Rovalo, from which its subsequent variants are derived. The logo consists of a star with 6 peaks, surrounded by a circle, divided in half into two colors. 1997–2007 This Logo is originally with the colors white and red, but at the beginning of 2000 it has begun to have other colors and shades. And the Fabulojos 3D capsule. Originally it appeared next to the name "El Canal de Las Estrellas", which appeared in red letters with Aurora Bold Condensed BT typography. 2007–2010 By 2007, the 1997 logo began to undergo transformations. As of this year the logo becomes metallic and has two variations: In the first variation the logo is white on the left side and red on the right side, and turning to the right as in 1997; This variant was used mostly in commercials and in curtains until 2010. The second is red on the left side and white on the right side, and turning up to the left. This logo is mainly used on the screen, in the upper right corner, during programming. It also appears in some commercials and on the website of the channel. 2010–2013 By January 2010, The logo is exactly the same as in 1997, that is, placed in front, but this time it is metallic (like the previous variants). This logo is used on the curtains and promotional channel at that time. 2013–2016 By 2013, the 1997 logo in metallic tone, is adopted as the official logo of the channel returning the 2007 variant logo. Las Estrellas 2016–present As of August 22, 2016, the channel is completely renewed with a logo in which it forms one of an 8-pointed thin star with a color type at each peak (Purple, Green, Orange, Red, Pink, Blue, Turquoise and Yellow). At the bottom of this logo is the current channel name "Las Estrellas" in lowercase letters with Klavika font by by Eric Olson. Category:Television channels in Mexico Category:Television stations in Mexico Category:Las Estrellas affiliates Category:Mexico City Category:Televisa Category:1950 Category:1985 Category:1997 Category:2016 Category:Las Estrellas Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 2